1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of valves, and in particular, to an improved diaphragm valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diaphragm valves typically use a double membrane diaphragm design. Double membrane diaphragm designs typically contain a top and bottom diaphragm membrane attached to a central spindle and held in place by a top and bottom retaining part. The central spindle may also be fabricated from a number of parts. Each interface between the different parts is a potential leak point for the valve. The large number of parts needed for each diaphragm may increase manufacturing cost and inventory cost.
Therefore there is a need for a double membrane diaphragm fabricated in one piece.